1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a high frequency connector, in particular, to a high frequency connector with enhanced grounding for reduced crosstalk.
2. Description of Related Art
Transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to connect computers to external communication devices, such as modems, network connectors, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Connector Converter (GBIC) provides a connection between a computer and an Ethernet, Fiber Channel, or another data communication environment.
It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density at a network connection (at switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules were developed to meet this need. SFP transceivers are less than one half the size of a GBIC transceiver, allowing higher aggregated data throughput in a communication system. However, prior art SFP transceiver module have issues of electromagnetic interference and crosstalk, and the speed of data transmission is difficult to improve.
With reference to FIG. 1, the prior art SFP transceiver module 100 does not contact to the metal case 200 of a mating plug connector (optical transceiver) and therefore cannot be effectively grounded. With reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B, which illustrate a testing connecting and return loss waveform diagram and a testing crosstalk waveform diagram respectively, crosstalk and impulse occurs at 7 GHz.
In summary, the inventor of this instant disclosure has contributed to research and developed a connector of the instant disclosure to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.